


Imbroglio

by ragnarok89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Demons, Drabble, During Canon, Enemies, F/M, Feelings Realization, Imprisonment, Introspection, Love/Hate, No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Parallels, Short One Shot, Symbolism, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was nothing that slipped through the cracks of hell.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Imbroglio

Kagura could barely remember what it was like to feel whole. To feel her heart right in her chest, instead of being kept in a cage, much like what befell her. Being in servitude was a barrage of pain and suffering, learning how to crush both thieving humans and lowly demons when they're down. She also knew how to avoid the gaze of her master, lest she be crushed as well. She followed in the dark shadows of night, being the monster she was, clinging to what could become her freedom.

The demon Sesshomaru was a thorn on her side, but she had come to know worse creatures. He walked the vast lands with his two companions, not once deterred, focused, and unyielding in his journey. His claws glistened in the moonlight, his eyes followed the paths ahead, what lied in wait for him.

He was her chance at salvation, to tear her out of her prison, for her cage to fall to the sky, but she could not bear to cross paths again. She opened herself up as much as she could, in her fiendish glee, but he looked upon her with a cold indifference.

When she would touch him, everything burned, cut, and strangled her. When he would touch her, his eyes narrowed, his teeth grit, and his claws sharpened. But it was nothing that slipped through the cracks of hell, returning to earth from whence they came.


End file.
